Hector Zeroni's first crush
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: She came to Camp Green Lake. She was an interesting girl. Zero(AKA Hector Zeroni) was drawn to her. She intruiged him. That first day she came to Camp Green Lake he was hooked. That day was the beginning of Hector Zeroni's first crush. NO FLAMERS WELCOME!
1. New girl?

Summary: She came to Camp Green Lake. She was an interesting girl. Zero(AKA Hector Zeroni) was drawn to her. She intruiged him. That first day she came to Camp Green Lake he was hooked. That day was the beginning of Hector Zeroni's first crush.

Me: I just had to do this short story. I thought it was cute.

()

Zero couldn't take his eyes away from the female standing beside Mr. Pendanski. She was beautiful.

Big, doe-like, azure blue eyes that held kindness and innocence. Long silky black hair up in a bun with two parts hanging down both sides of her face. Pale, soft-looking skin that looked so touchable. She was gorgeous. Beautiful. Stunning. Amazing. You get the idea.

She bowed respectfully and Zero almost swooned(in a manly way, of course) at her voice.

"Hello. It is wonderful to meet you." It was soft and quiet and sounded like sweet music to the young boy's ears.

Her eyes scanned each male until they fell upon Zero. Zero stared back, a blush rising to his cheeks as she smiled.

She looked like an angel.

She walked up to him and looked deeper into his eyes. Zero's heart beat fast.

_Later on that day _

"Kagome."

"Huh?" Zero questioned, looking confused at the girl. She and him were currently alone in the tent and it was slowly getting dark.

"My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Who are you?" She giggled.

"Hector. Hector Zeroni." Zero smiled.

"I was told you don't speak much, Hector. Why does everyone call you Zero?" Kagome questioned, sitting on the cot next to him. Zero frowned.

"They think I'm stupid."

Kagome looked horrified.

"That's horrible! You're not stupid. You're far from being an idiot, Hector." Kagome gave a yawn. Standing up, the young girl stretched. "Well, I feel a bit tired. Talk to you tomorrow, Hector." Kagome leaned down and placed a kiss on Zero's cheek. She gave him one last smile before she settled for bed.

Zero just sat there with a shocked expression etched on his face. He placed a hand on the spot where he still got a small tingling sensation. Then he grinned like an idiot.

This girl was interesting.


	2. Digging holes and flirting perverts

The next day Kagome was the first to wake up. It was a daily routine did. She woke up at 3:50am and did a little bit of stretching until 4am. She sighed.

_"Curse you, Inuyasha. If you never went to her then I would've never been like this."_

_Flashback_

Kagome's heart shattered from her position behind the tree. She noticed the mark on Kikyo's neck and felt her eyes prick.

"I love you, Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered. Kikyo looked up at him.

"What of my reincarnation? Don't you love her?" She asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No. I will only and always love you, Kikyo. My beloved Mate."

He leaned down and kissed the corpse. Kagome felt tears trailing down her cheeks as she tookboff into the forest, trying to get as far away from them as possible. Kagome felt dead. As if that little speck of light inside a dark dungeon gave up and disappeared.

"I thought you loved me..." Kagome whispered. She came to a clearing and just collapsed to her knees, sobbing. What she never spotted was the dark priestess, Tsubaki, was watching her, an evil glint in her eyes. She chanted something in old Japanese and Kagome gasped as she heard the words. A bright glow enveloped around her and she began to shrink, looking younger and younger until she was no longer the 17 year old girl but now a 13 year old one.

"No one will be able to break this curse, Miko. At this age you're powers are weak. Get ready to di-"

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Hiraikotsu was thrown and wedged into the ground in front of Tsubaki, blocking her from the young Kagome. She growled and glared up at the demon slayer." Leave Kagome alone." Sango commanded firmly. Tsubaki snarled but ran away, worrying about her life.

Kagome hugged Sango and sobbed.

"I-Inuyasha... he m-mated with K-K-Kikyo..." Kagome hiccuped. Sango looked ready to kill and hugged Kagome back.

"Don't worry, Kagome. You'll find someone better. I think you should go back home. Rest up and get used to being in a younger body." Sango led the small girl to the well.

_scene change_

_3 weeks later_

Kagome walked home from the shops the next day only to find her house burnt to the ground.

"No!" She yelled. Amongst the flames she saw the figures of her grandpa, her mother and her brother collapse to the floor. Inuyasha smirked cruelly, Kikyo smiling just as evilly. The cops came. Kikyo feigned a look of fright.

"Sirs! Sirs! This girl burnt her own house down! She murdered her family!" Kikyo exclaimed. Kagome looked shocked.

"I would never! I loved my family!" She yelled. The police officer shook his head and looked at Kagome.

"I'm sorry but you're under arrest."

_Flashback end_

A lone tear slid down her face. She quickly wiped it away and walked over to the middle of the tent. She sat on the ground with her left leg tucked underneath her and her right stretched out. She bent over and touched her toes. She swapped legs and did the same again. Then she lay on her stomach and pushed her upper body back and her legs back until they came in contact with her head. She got out of that position and the boys began waking up.

"Ohayo, boys." She greeted the males and went into the splits. "Have a good sleep?" She asked. They all nodded.

"What are you doing?" X-Ray questioned.

"I'm stretching. I always do in the morning." She replied and pushed herself down until her front was completely flat on the ground, still in the splits as her arms stretched forward.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Zero asked. The boys gaped.

"No. I'm just really flexible." Kagome shrugged and stood up, tilting her head to the side until there was a satisfying 'crack'. "Ah. That felt good."

"Zero only ever talks to caveman! How did you do that, gurl?"

Kagome blinked at them.

"Why do you suspect it's something I've done? Zero's a nice boy. You just need to try and be nice to him and maybe he'll talk to you." Kagome replied and walked out, leaving those boys with confused faces as Zero's face twisted with surprise.

Kagome followed the other boys out and towards the shed. Someone wolf whistled at her.

"Yeah, gurl! Shake that thang!"

"Excuse me?" Kagome turned around and glared at a boy from B-Tent. "What did you just say?" The boy just laughed and walked past her, his fingertips brushing against her thigh. Her eyes widened in anger. Before the boy got away Kagome twisted his arm painfully behind his back. "Keep those filthy hands to yourself, buddy. If you do that again I will purify your ass into the next century!"

The male was petrified Kagome released him when he nodded furiously.

"Good. Don't worry. I won't do it again if you aren't a pervert."

The boy ran away. Kagome went and got a shovel. Just as she turned around she crashed into Zero.

"Oh. Sorry about that, Hector." She apologized. He shrugged.

"It's alright." Zero replied with a smile. Kagome smiled back and walked off towards where the others were.

_A while later_

Many people only did a bit of the digging but not Zero or Kagome. Infact they were halfway done. Kagome was used to hard labour because of her time in the Feudal era and Zero. Well, Zero just liked digging holes.

Kagome hummed quietly as she shoved the shovel back into the ground.

"The minute you walked through my door I knew this love is forever more but then you told me all these lies, See the tears filling up my eyes. All I want, is a little piece of heaven. All I need, a little piece of heaven" She gently sang. Kagome looked up as the water truck came around. Everyone got out of their holes and lined up.

"So, Kagome. How are you fitting in with the boys?" Mr. Pendanski asked.

"Quite well, Pendanski-san." Kagome replied as he filled her water bottle.

"San?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yes. San means sir from where I come from." She answered. Mr Pendanski handed her her water bottle and she sat beside her hole, resting for a bit. Zero sat next to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey back at ya, Hector." Kagome grinned. He truly was a sweet boy. "What did you do to end up here?"

"I stole a pair of shoes. You?"

"I was framed. Someone who burnt down my house with my family in it blamed me and I got arrested." Kagome answered. Zero frowned.

"It'll all turn out okay, Kagome. Don't you worry." He said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Hector."

"Hey, Azure. C'mon, you'll be stuck out all day if you rest for too long." Squid yelled at Kagome. She looked around.

"I'm Azure?" She asked.

"It suits you. Y'know, because of the colour of your eyes. They're a nice azure blue colour." Kagome flushed.

"Thank you, Zero. You'e so sweet."

()

Me: I was surprised people actually liked this so I decided to continue! Review!


	3. He will pay

Zero and Kagome were the first to be finished and headed to the rec room to relax. Kagome didn't find it that relaxing since it was noisy and the boys were fighting. She sat on a comfy seat and began listening to music, eyes closed. Zero sat next to her and watched her as she quietly hummed to the music. Where have you been by Rihanna. The others came in soon and began chatting. Kagome continued listening to music with her earphones on. She looked at Zero.

"Wanna listen?" She took out one of the buds and handed it to the usually quiet boy. He shrugged and put it in. Kagome flicked through her songs until it came to a good song by Alicia Keys. Her song No One only with this girl called Charice singing it. Kagome played it and the intro came on. Zero seemed to like this song.

"I just want you close where you can stay forever. You can be sure that it will only get better." Went the song and Kagome found herself quietly singing along.

_"She sounds amazing." _Zero thought.

"No one no one no one can get in the way of what I feel for you. You. You." Kagome sang along.

"You're a good singer." Zero complimented.

"Thanks Zero but I'm not that good. Trust me. I know. My... *Ahem* My ex made it perfectly clear the last time I sang. He's one of the reasons I'm here, to be honest." Kagome sighed.

"What happened?" Zero was curious. He looked at Kagome as her eyes filled with sadness, tears and regret. "you don't have to tell me."

Kagome looked back gratefully.

"Maybe I'll tell you later. I like you, Hector."

Zero looked at her in confusion.

"You're not like the others. You're not harsh or loud or obnoxious or cruel. You're kind you're sweet you're quiet you're gentle and you listen to what I have to say. I just can't believe that they'd put you here just for a pair of shoes." She explained. "You shouldn't belong here, Hector. You should be out there in the real world with your family and friends... I wish I still had mine."

"You don't belong here either, Kagome. When people hear about what you've done, even if it wasn't really you, they'd still judge you from your past but not your future. When I saw you I knew you were innocent. That look in your eye told me." Zero watched as Kagome's eyes widened.

"Wh-... well, thank you," She blushed ever so slightly. "Hector."

"I don't have a family either. My Mom left me one day and never came back. If I could then I'd hire a team of private investigators to find her. Or at least find out what happened to her." Kagome wrapped an arm around Zero's shoulders, pulling him into a one-armed hug.

"Don't worry. When we get out of here I'll help you. If we can't find her then we still have each other, ne?" Kagome beamed a smile.

"Kagome? There's a phone call for you." Mr Pendanski walked in. Kagome's eyes widened but she followed him over to the phone. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss. Higurashi. We are calling to say your brother survived."

"Oh thank god! How is he? May I speak with him?" Kagome sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, Miss Higurashi but he is currently in a coma."

"Wh-What?" Kagome's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "No. Please tell me that isn't true."

"I'm sorry."

Kagome hung up the phone and slowly walked back to her seat in a trance-like state.

"What's the matter, Azure?" Armpit asked. That caught the attention of the other males of D-Tent. Kagome clenched her trembling fist tightly.

"He's going to pay. That... That Teme is going to pay!" She swore in Japanese.

"What are you talking about, Azure?" Caveman questioned.

"My brother... he survived but... he's in a coma. That bastard will pay for what he did." Kagome growled. She looked ready to kill until Zero placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Calm down. Don' worry. Remember we're in these problems together." Kagome nodded and slowly calmed down.

"Just ignore what I said, guys."

The boys looked uncertain. Kagome beamed another smile.

"I'm fine, guys! No need to worry." The boys reluctantly agreed and turned away to do their normal stuff. Kagome stood up and walked out to go to the tent for a small sleep. Zero followed her silently. Kagome flopped onto her cot and let out a sad, fox-like whine. Zero sat on the edge of the cot and smiled sadly at her.

"That boy will pay for what happened to my family." She growled. Zero just patted her head. Kagome just sighed.

"What do I do?"


	4. I'm so sorry

_"Mama! Mama!" 17 year old Kagome looked up to see Shippo running up to her. She smiled, her ears twitching and her bushy, black tail swished._

_"Shippo!" She exclaimed as Shippo attacked her. He snuggled into her arms._

_"Mama. I was wondering when will I get a daddy?"_

_Kagome's ears flattened in embarrassment. _

_"Not yet. It's a bit early, sweetie." Kagome smiled down as Shippo pouted. Cute._

_"I only want the daddy that makes you happy, Mama. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Shippo. I'll always be there for you, sweetie."_

Kagome sat up in her bed in the middle of the night.

"Shippo... I'm so sorry... I never kept my promise." She quietly began to cry. Shippo was all alone. Who knows what was happening to him right now? Inuyasha could be trying to massacre him. She felt her mother kitsune instincts kick in as her ears and tail appeared. Her pupils were surrounded with red and red streaks appeared in her hair. Everyone was asleep. Good. Kagome quickly sprinted outside and got as far away from the camp for now. She collapsed to her knees.

She wanted to go back but there was no chance that it was going to be easy. She was going to have to be patient. She may begin getting mad easily but soon she'd cool off.

"Azure? Wh-What are you doing up at this time?" Caveman yawned. Kagome gasped and quickly used her powers to change her appearance to normal.

"Oh just... y'know. I couldn't sleep so I decided to look at the stars." She reploed. Caveman seemed to have bought it.

"Zero really does like you. You must be very nice. When I'm teaching him he doesn't stop talking about you, even though it's only been 3 days." Caveman chuckled. Kagome' eyes went wide.

"R-really? But I'm nothing special. I'm just plain old Kagome." _Who adopted a kitsune as her son. _She added mentally. Caveman just chuckled and shook his head. He held out his hanshand.

"My name's Stanley Yelnats."

"Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you Stanley." Kagome smiled and shook his hand.

_Next day_

"We had a fight."

Zero looked at Kagome.

"Huh?"

"My ex and I, we got into a fight. He ran off and I felt bad so I went to find him only to find out he was cheating on me. 3 weeks later I was going to the shops to get some stuff for dinner and when I got back Inuyasha and Kikyo set the house on fire." Kagome's eyes darkened as she heard the screams of agony echo through her head. "Kikyo told the police it was me. I denied it of course but they believed her over me. Heh... It's funny... At night I can still hear their screams. I wish I could've done something to stop it."

"Oh, Kagome..." Zero looked very worried and angry.

"I just thought you'd want to know."

They just continued digging. Kagome just quietly growled.

"Hey, you alright Azure?" Zig-Zag asked. Kagome kept her mouth shut, fearing she would snap. "Don't ignore me!"

"LOOK! I'm in a really foul mood and I didn't answer so I wouldn't snap like this! Okay!?" She yelled. Zig-zag backed away and went back to digging.

"Kagome..." Kagome looked up and saw Zero staring back.

"Yes, Zero?" She asked only with a kind tone.

"Please calm down. I don't like seeing you angry." Zero said. Kagome nodded. Something inside of her told her to calm down since she felt as if she was scaring her friend.

"Sorry, Zero." She apologized and went back to digging.

_A while later_

Kagome and Zero finished at the same time once again. Zero knelt beside her hole and held out his hand. She took it gratefully and was pulled up. Zero went over to Stanley's hole and began helping him dig.

"Need help Zero?" Kagome asked. Zero shook his head.

"No. You go ahead."

"No. I want to wait for you." Zero blushed. Caveman smirked and continued digging. Soon they were finished and Kagome helped them out.

"Thanks, Kagome." Zero grinned. Kagome nodded.

"Your welcome."

They walked back to the camp quickly.

"I want to help."

"What?" Zero and Caveman asked.

"I want to help you learn to read and write, Zero. Besides, you're my best friend." Kagome shot him a smile.

"Thank you." Zero hugged Kagome.

Someone wolf whistled.

"Hey! Check out the lovebirds!" A boy from C-Tent yelled.

"Yeah! Get it, Zero!" Squid yelled.

"Shut up, bakas! It's just a hug!" Kagome called back, defending the poor blushing boy. Caveman chuckled.

"Yeah. That's how it always starts." Armpit muttered. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Stupid, criminal boys with their perverted minds.


	5. Shippo, gomenasai

"Mama. Mama."

The next day that Kagome was waiting for Zero she heard her little boy's voice. She looked behind her and saw Shippo running up to her.

"Shippo..." She whispered. Shippo leaped into her arms.

"Mama... I missed you..."

"Shippo. I missed you too." Kagome wrapped her arms around him.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"l

Kagome looked at Zero then looked back into her arms to see nothing.

"Shippo... Gomenasai..." She whispered. Zero got out of Caveman's hole and knelt beside Kagome.

"Kagome, who is Shippo?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Shippo... he's the most adorable 5 year old you'll ever meet... I looked after him, yet... I'm no longer there to protect him for a while. I need to be there for him. He has no one. I can't to anything." Kagome looked off into the distance. "I'm all he has. You can say I'm the closest thing he has to a mother."

Caveman heard every word. He and Zero felt very bad for Kagome.

"But it wasn't your fault," Zero murmured. "And anyway he must be a very lucky boy to have you. You must be a great mother."

"Thanks." Kagome gave a small smile, eyes clouded. Caveman lifted up one last shovelful of sand and climbed out the hole.

"It'll all turn out alright, Kagome. Believe me." Caveman reassured.

"Yeah. Heh. It would be funny if his wish came true." She chuckled a bit. "He wants a father but only if he makes me happy. It's cute, really. Everytime he'd be like 'Mama! Mama! When will I have a daddy?' I would say 'I don't know sweetie.' He'd just smile up at me and say 'I only want a daddy that makes you happy, Mama. I love you.'" Kagome's smile disappeared. "It kills me knowing that I'm not there for him."

"He really cares for you." Zero said. Kagome nodded. She wiped away tears that were threatening to spill.

"So, let's go, guys. Don't want to stand another moment under this hot sun, do we?" She said, being cheerful but her happiness never reached her eyes. Zero and Caveman looked at each other in worry but walked with her back to camp.

_Kagome's POV_

With each step I took the heavier my heart became. Shippo. He might be thinking I abandoned him. A hand touched my arm. I looked up to see Stanley.

"You'll be fine, Kagome. Everything will be fine."

Stanley was like an older brother to me, much like Sango.

Sango taught me how to defend myself if my miko ki ever became useless. If they were ever drained. If I told anyone about what I've been through they'd think I was two scoops of crazy with a side of coo-coo.

Sometimes I'm thankful for what happened that day. I hated that my mother and grandpa died but I was also thankful. Souta is still alive and I met Hector and Stanley. I am truly grateful. I lost three things. My mother, my grandpa and my love for Inuyasha. What he did that day... I'll never forgive him.

We made it to camp. Stanley went straight to get his lunch. Zero and I weren't hungry so we decided to go back to the tent. I just lay on my cot. I felt pretty tired. Not from working so hard but from crying. Yes. While I was digging my hole I started crying. I yawned.

"Wake me up in fourty minutes please, Zero." I said. Zero nodded and I curled up onto my side, drifting into a small slumber.

_Zero's POV_

Kagome fell asleep quickly. She looked like an angel.

"Have a nice sleep, Kagome." I whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Sweet dreams.


	6. I will protect

_Kagome sat in D-Tent with Zero and Stanley, teaching Zero to write and read._

_"Okay. Let's try something else. What does F-R-O-G spell?" Kagome asked. Zero thought for a bit._

_"F-frog?"_

_"Bingo!" Kagome clasped her hands happily. "You're a great student, Zero." Zero shook his head._

_"No. It's because you two are great teachers." He smiled. Stanley, Kagome and Zero shared a laugh. Suddenly one of the other boys from another tent ran in._

_"We... go... all... safe not... dog ears..." He panted. Kagome quickly ran to his side with a glass of water. He drank it quickly._

_"Deep breaths. Now, what's wrong?" She asked. The boy looked all panicky._

_"Some woman and guy are looking for you." He said. Kagome's eyes narrowed._

_"What did they look like?"_

_"The woman looked like an older you with brown eyes and and evil look and the guy had long white hair, golden eyes and dog ears on his head!" He explained. Kagome's eyes widened in fright, rage and worry._

_"Get these two out of here. I'll take care of it." Kagome commanded. The boy ushered Stanley out easily but Zero stayed right where he was standing._

_"I'm not leaving." He said firmly, planting his feet into the ground. Kagome looked back at him._

_"Please, Zero. These people can hurt you! I don't want that!" She commanded. Zero shook his head._

_"No."_

_Kagome let out an exasperated sigh._

_"Hector Zeroni, you stubborn boy. Please! I'm begging you! PLEASE! Go before they get here!" She began begging. Zero stayed silent. "Fine. Just stay out of sight. That's the least you could do when staying here." Zero nodded and quickly hid under the bed. Kagome sprinted out._

_Inuyasha snarled at Kagome as Kikyo just smirked._

_"I command you to leave!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes._

_"And I say no." He called back mockingly. Kagome's ears and tail appeared, blue fox fire surrounding her._

_"LEAVE NOW!" She screeched. "How dare you torment me like this! I will never forgive you!" Inuyasha smirked darkly._

_"Either you come with us or we'll harm your little friends." Kikyo's voice spoke from behind Kagome. She turned to see Stanley and Zero being held tightly in her grasp._

_"No! Let them go!" She snarled. Zero and Stanley stared at her in shock. Kikyo smiled but then it disappeared._

_"No." She replied and held a gun up to Zero's temple. "Now come along... Or do you want your friends to die?"_

_"Stop! Leave them alone! As the Lady of the North I demand that you let them go!"_

_Kikyo tutted._

_"My my, Kagome. You don't seem to care at all. Oh well," The incarnation shrugged and pulled the trigger._

_BANG!_

_"NOOOO!"_

"No!" Kagome screamed as she sat up, arm outstretched. The boys quickly went to her side.

"What happened, Azure?" X-Ray asked. Kagome shut her eyes tightly.

_"It was just a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare." _Kagome thought.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure it's nothing?"

Kagome glared up at Magnet.

"I said it was nothing! Please! Just... leave it. I'm stressed, I'm pissed off, I just want to be alone for now." Kagome looked at them. "...Please."

Everyone did as she told and hesitantly went back to sleep. Kagome brought her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

_"I must protect my friends. Who knows what'll happen next?"_


	7. Thank you

That day, after digging, everyone gathered together.

"Now, Kagome. You are here on the account of one person. Do you know who that is?" Mr Pendanski asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hai, but it was two people. It was that sick, stupid, weak and pathetic excuse of a boyfriend and his little whore." Kagome growled. The other males laughed, Zero and Stanley looked at her in worry. Mr Pendanski shook his head.

"No Kagome. It was you. You were the one that screwed up your life."

Kagome' eyes narrowed and she quickly stood up.

"No! In fact it was my cat's fault! If he never went into the wellhouse Souta wouldn't have asked me to look for him and I would have never fell down that well, met Inuyasha, fell in love with Inuyasha and ended out like this! So, what, I guess it was MY fault for being a caring sister?! Well excuse me for having a kind personality! You don't know what I've been through. If you did then you'd probably act exactly like that bastard did!" She yelled. Kagome took a deep breath. "This meeting is over for me." And with that she ran out.

"Kagome!" Zero called and ran out.

Mr Pendanski was dumbstruck.

"Did Zero jus-"

"Yes. Yes he did." Armpit cut off.

"Kagome!" Kagome heard Zero call for her but she ignored him. Suddenly she tripped and was sent tumbling down to the ground. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. Zero caught up with her. "Kagome! Kagome?" He placed a hand on her back. She looked so fragile.

"I... I..." She lifted her head. "I can't believe I... burst out like that. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you. You just told the truth." Zero replied gently.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I just..." Kagome rested her head on Zero's shoulder. Zero blushed. "I'm annoyed. I want to leave but I don't want to leave you, Hector. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too, Kagome. I want to always be by your side." Zero placed his head on top of Kagome's. "It's selfish, I know, but I can't help it."

"Thank you... for being my friend."


	8. I will find you, Hector

Kagome let out an annoyed sigh as Zig-Zag began harassing Stanley.

"Look, Zig. Please lay off. It's for a good cause. Stanley's teaching Zero to read and write." Zig-Zag ignored her. "Ricky! I said lay off!" Zig-Zag paused and turned to look at her.

"Hey. It's Zig-Zag. Not Ricky."

"What, did I hit a sore spot? Well, so-rry for you not listening to me!" Kagome snapped. "Listen, please leave him alone, alright? He's being a good pers-" Kagome was cut off when Zig-Zag shoved her into the hole behind her. There was a loud, sickening snap and a loud cry of agony.

"Zig-Zag! What the hell?" Stanley yelled as him and Zero quickly went down the hole to help Kagome.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked. Kagome gave him a pained smile.

"Y-yeah. I'm perfectly fi-AGH!" She yelped in pain as she tried to stand. Zero quickly lifted her up bridal style. It was easy since her Asian DNA made her a head shorter(which made her lighter). He put her limp body onto the edge of the hole then hauled himself out, along with Stanley. Zig-Zag continued harassing Stanley until they began fighting.

"No! No, don't fight!" Kagome begged as Zero helped her walk to the fighting duo. "Please stop! Zig-Zag, you're hurting Stanley! Stop!" Zero looked at Kagome. He didn't like seeing her upset. Suddenly he noticed a blue glow surround her. Zero set her down and leaped onto Zig-Zag's back, chocking him. He hacked and gagged, trying to shake him off.

"No! Zero!" Stanley yelped. Kagome suddenly stood up and a blue light flashed around everyone, making them stop.

"STOP! Zig-Zag, you started this! I told you to stop but you just wouldn't listen." Kagome glared at him.

_A while later_

Kagome growled as Mr Pendanski began making fun of Zero.

"I'm not digging anymore holes." Zero threw the shovel on the ground. The Warden glanced at him.

"Good."

"Now, I know you mean well Stanley, Kagome, but it might be easier to teach this shovel to read." Mr P handed another shovel to Zero. "That's all you'll ever be good for, Zero. D-I-G. What does that spell?"

Zero glanced at the shovel then Mr Pendanski and then

WHAM!

He hit Mr Pendanski over the face with the shovel. Mr Pendanski fell to the floor, unconscious. He squatted down.

"Dig." He said and began running.

"GO ZERO!" Stanley cheered. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched Zero run off. She tried to go after her but the others held her back.

"Let me go! Please! Let me go!"

"Sorry, Azure." X-Ray apologised. Kagome struggled harder but it was hard since her foot was broken and there were 4 strong, large boys holding her back.

"No! Zero!" His form soon disappeared into the desert. Kagome went limp. "But... he promised to stay with me." The boys let her go and went back to digging their holes. While the did this Kagome mentally dug an even deeper hole in her emotions. They were running wild. She began limping back to camp with Stanley's help.

_Back at camp 3:50 amam the next day_

The boys slept peacefully but Kagome was very much awake. She placed her hands gently on her wounded leg and sent her powers through her fingertips to her leg. It tingled for a bit until her leg completely healed. She waited for the others to wake up and get ready for work. That wasn't long. She watched them all file out but Stanley seemed unwilling.

"Stanley," Stanley looked at Kagome. "Why? He promised to stay with me. Why did he leave?"

"I think he was afraid, Kagome." Stanley sighed. "Get better soon."

"I will." She whispered as he walked out. Soon no one was at the camp and Kagome quickly and quietly went outside with Zero and her canteen. She went over to the tap and filled them up. She walked inside since if she ran then her leg would break again. If she healed her leg completely it would drain her power. Kagome quickly changed into short jean shorts, a brown tank top and black and white trainers. She tied her hair up in a ponytail with a bit dangling down both sides of her face. She grabbed her blue duffel bag and made her way out.

"I will find you, Hector. Even if it's the last thing I do."


	9. I found you

Kagome walked for hours but had no luck. She felt her sanity and hope on the brink of falling over the edge, to disappear. Tear stains were covering her cheeks.

"Kami, please... even if it's just for a moment, let me see Hector again." She said. "Please. I just feel would give me all the motivation I need." A few minutes later and her prayers weren't answered. She sighed as an upside down wooden boat was in the middle of the desert. She sat down and leaned against it.

_Kagome's POV_

"Hector, where are you? Without you I feel as if I'm going insane. I'm losing my sanity without you. Please... Please come back to me." I whispered. Throughout the many hours I was out here I realised I had feelings for Hector. I never go after someone with such hope held in my heart. I love him. I want to know he's alright. It feels so hot but my heart feels frozen. I need him.

"I wonder where you're going. I know that I can't follow you." I began singing. " If you have made it safely, please tell me so that I will know. Though I wish I could be there deep inside of my mind I can still hear your voice. Melodies of my heart sing out to you. It goes wherever you go. Not a cloud in the clear blue sky. Rain cannot hide the tears in my eyes." I stopped as I heard a male grunt. I quickly stood up and walked to the other side of the boat.

"Hello?" I called. There was nothing. I sighed and went back to sit down but saw a hole with two legs sticking out. I quietly went inside to see Hector sleeping. I jumped with joy but then realised something. What if he wasn't sleeping? What if he was... Oh god I don't want to think about that. "Hector?" I called. He stirred. He was alive! Joy filled me once again.

I felt so happy that I leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. What I didn't plan for was him to open his eyes and turn his head towards me. Our lips collided. I pulled away.

"K-Kagome?" Hector looked at me, confused. "What are you doing here?" Thank god! He was too tired to know I kissed him.

"I was looking for you. I was worried." I admitted. He looked satisfied with my answer. I felt so tired that I curled up against him. "I missed you. I felt as if I didn't find you then I'd go insane." I felt his fingers run through my now-loose hair.

"It's fine, Kagome. You're alright. I'm here." I lost control and sobbed into his chest. He just held me, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I soon calmed down and rested in his arms. It felt like heaven.

_Zero's POV_

I can't believe that Kagome was worried about me. I held her tightly, afraid that if I let her go she'd disappear. As if she was a mirage but she stayed.

"Kagome..."

"Hmm?" She mumbled sleepily.

"I missed you too." I whispered and watched as the sky darkened. Kagome shut her eyes and rested her head in the crook of my neck.

"Good night, Hector."

"Good night, Kagome."

_Their POVS_

I love you.


	10. I could never hate you

"Want some Sploosh?"

Kagome blinked at Hector.

"Wha?" She asked.

"Sploosh. Here," He grabbed a jar and smashed the top off against the boat. Hector handed it to her. "Try it. It's really good." Kagome shrugged and took a sip.

"Wow. Peaches! And it tastes like my secret family recipe." Kagome smiled. She handed the jar to Hector who took a sip. They passed the jar between each other until it was empty. Hector sighed and placed his head on Kagome's shoulder. "I was afraid that I would never find you, Hector."

"Don't worry. I'll always be here with you." Hector replied.

"Zero?" Kagome blinked.

"Who was that?" She wondered.

"Zero?" Hector(who I will now refer to as Zero) peaked his head out.

"Huh?" He mumbled. "Stanley!" The older teen quickly ran to Zero's side.

"How are you, bud?" He asked. "Where's Kagome?"

"Right here, Stan." Kagome poked her head out. She held up her hand. "How's it hanging?"

"Got any water?" Zero pointed at Stanley's canteen.

"No."

"What's in the bag?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. It was empty when I found it." Stanley held up the bag. "To be honest this is the most I heard you speak, Kagome. Even when teaching Zero. Not including that time you burst out angrily."

"Really? You should hear her sing." Stanley looked shocked.

"She sang to you?"

"A little. One time he overheard me." Kagome placed a fist over her mouth. "COUGH Eavesdropper COUGH!"

"You didn't even cough there. You just said cough." Stanley, Kagome and Zero laughed.

"That was the point, Stan." Kagome said jokingly.

"Want some Sploosh?"

"Sploosh?" Stanley stared at them.

"Yeah, Sploosh. It's really good." Kagome said and they crawled inside of the boat. Zero took the last jar and smashed the lid against the boat. He handed it to Stanley while licking some liquid that was on the lid. Stanley took a sip and immediately liked it. Zero passed the lid to Kagome who licked it clean. Stanley blinked at them.

"You do realise that that was technically a kiss, right?" He said. Kagome and Zero flushed, looking away from each other.

"Sh-shut up." Kagome shoved his shoulder. Stanley just laughed.

"We have to go back to camp."

"We're not going back." Zero said firmly, Kagome nodding in agreement.

"You will die here. Both of you." Stanley said. Zero sighed.

"What's Mar-yuh Low?" Zero asked. Kagome blinked at him.

"Say what?" She asked. Zero pulled hem outside and pointed at the boat.

"Mar-yuh low."

"Oh. Mary Lou, hun." Kagome said. Zero looked confused.

"I thought y made the yuh sound."

"Yeah it does unless if it's on the end of a word..." Stanley trailed off, looking at the mountain. "ey guys, what does that mountain look like to you?" Kagome and Zero looked up.

"A thumb." They both replied. While Stanley was so focused on the mountain Kagoke and Zero were quietly chatting.

"Why did you run off? You promised to stay with me." Kagome asked, tears coming into the corners of her eyes. Zero looked down, shame clearly etched into his face.

"I was afraid." He simply replied.

"Afraid of what?" Kagome questioned. Zero looked at her and sighed.

"That you'd judge me. I hit Mr Pendanski over the head with a shovel. I thought... that you'd hate me." Kagome shook her head.

"I wouldn-no. Couldn't hate you. Besides, I would've done the same if I were you. Just because you hit someone doesn't mean others will hate you." Kagome ruffled his curls and beamed a big smile. "There's no way I could ever hate you, no matter what you do, Hector."

"Are you sure you don't hate me?" Zero asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"DON'T QUESTION MEEEE, HUN!" She yelled jokingly, laughing. Zero joined in her laughing. "S-sorry. I just HAD to do that!" She said between laughter. She calmed down. "But really. I don't care what you've done. I still like you, Hector."

"Thanks, Kagome." Zero smiled. Stanley grinned, turned away and coughed.

"Ahem, if you lovebirds are done flirting I suggest we head for that mountain." Stanley's grin widened as both 13 year olds began stammering and coughing and blushing.

"I-we..." Zero began.

"We-we're not..." Kagome trailed off. Then both yelled out.

"SH-SHUT UP!"

"Denial is the first step into accepting." Stanley replied, wagging his finger.


	11. If only, if only

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up at the steep, tall mountain.

"Jeebus Crust, man! That's gonna be tough." She said. Zero glanced at her.

"We'll make it, Kagome. Have faith."

"I have faith alright but I just can't help but feel that something bad is gonna happen up there." Kagome frowned then shook her head. "But that's just the feeling in my gut."

There was a small silence.

"Let's go, guys. The sooner we start the sooner we'll finish." Stanley said. Kagome and Zero nodded and everyone slowly began climbing up the steep, Rocky ground. With each step they took Kagome's feeling grew, making her furiously uneasy. They climbed for hours and Kagome and Zero were ahead of Stanley, waiting for him on a ledge.

"Whatever you do, Stan. Don't. Look. Down." Kagome said. Stanley ignored her warning and looked down.

"Oh crap. Oh God that is high." He began shaking. He reached up but lost his footing. He yelped and clung to the edge.

"Oh no!" Kagome reached her hand down. Stanley couldn't reach.

_"Think, Kagome. Think!" sh_e looked at the shovel. Quickly grabbing grabbing she held out the end with the handle towards Stanley. Zero held the other end with her.

"Hurry, Stanley!" Zero exclaimed. Stanley quickly grabbed it and Kagome and Zero hauled him up. Kagome and Zero grunted in pain, looking at the gashes in their hands. Zero's weren't so bad but Kagome's were deeper.

"Hector! You're hurt." Kagome said in worry. She grabbed his hands delicately in hers and rummaged through her duffel bag. She pulled out bandages, ignoring he stinging in her hands and began wrapping the bandage around the wounds. She placed a kiss on each hand and put the material back in her bag. "Let's keep on going. This ledge doesn't feel steady and may collapse any moment." The other two boys nodded and they began to continue with their climb. Kagome winced as the cuts in her hands stung like hell.

As they were climbing Zero suddenly began coughing, throwing up the contents in his stomach. He fell to the ground and almost rolled over the edge until Kagome and Stanley stopped him.

"Hector! Don't you dare pass out on us! We need you!" Kagome said, holding Zero's face in her hands.

"Stanley, I gotta tell you you something." Zero rasped.

"What is it?" Stanley asked. Zero never answered. He passed out.

"No! Hector!" Kagome cried out. Stanley put Zero on his back.

"Let's keep on going. We have to get there now, no matter what." Stanley said, his eyes gleaming with determination. Kagome nodded.

"Anything to help Hector." She replied and they set off once again, not resting once. The sun slowly began setting, making their task a bit harder since it was so dark. Stanley felt tired but Kagome wouldn't let him rest. She wanted to get there desperately. She wanted to help Zero. Kagome winced and looked at her blood-soaked hands. She should've tended to her wounds but that didn't matter now. She always put others before herself and that wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Stanley swatted at a bug.

"What's up with all these bugs?" He growled. Kagome stopped him.

"Wait. Where there's bugs there's-"

"Water." Stanley finished off. They began running quickly ahead and soon came to a river.

"Oh yes!" Kagome cheered. Stanley set Zero down on a large boulder. "Wake up, Hector!"

Stanley splashed water in Zero's face, waking him up. He jumped up with with a yelp.

"Hector! We made it!" Kagome hugged him, laughing. Then she lightly whacked him on the arm. "Hector Zeroni! You scared me! I thought that we might've not made it! I thought I was gonna lose you!" She scolded. Then she sighed and hugged him again. "I'm just so glad you're alright."

Zero froze for a second before hugging her back. Stanley cleared his throat.

"If you two want me to leave you alone then I can go behind those trees." He said. Kagome and Zero blushed. Stanley laughed. "I'm just messing with you guys!"

"Ahahahaha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Kagome said sarcastically. Zero chuckled. Stanley grabbed some grass and yanked it out. He stared at the vegetable on the end and took a bite. He handed it to Zero.

"What is it?"

"It's a hot fudge sundae. Just eat it." Stanley replied. Zero took a bite.

"Mmmm. Sweetest onion I ever tasted." Zero grinned and handed it to kagome. She took a bite.

"You're right. It's delicious." She handed it back to Stanley who lay on the ground. He began singing quietly.

"If only if only, the woodpecker sighs. The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies. The wolf waits below, hungry and lonely, he cries to the moon 'if only if only'."

Kagome listened and joined in on singing as Zero sat back, listening to them sing.


	12. I am a Miko

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead." Kagome called, randomly glomping the slumbering Zero. He woke up with a jump. "Mornin' sleeping beauty." She giggled. Zero and her sat up.

"How long did I sleep for?" He asked. Stanley shrugged.

"Dunno. A long time." He replied, sitting next to them. "So..."

"So..." Kagome mocked jokingly.

"Stanley, I gotta tell you something." Zero looked down. "I'm the reason you were sent to camp Green Lake. I stole the shoes. At the orphanage I saw someone had donated those shoes. I never knew they were Sweet Feet's. I just... I liked them. As soon as I was gone everyone was yelling 'The shoes are gone! The shoes are gone! Where are the shoes?'

I heard the sirens coming after me and I got scared. I ended up getting busted the next day. Lifted a pair of shoes from a Payless."

Stanley smiled and chuckled.

"It's destiny." He looked at Kagome and Zero. Kagome looked away.

_"They can be honest. I can't. If I even utter a word of what I've really been through I'll be classified as insane. I wish I could." _she though, giving a sigh. Zero looked at her.

"Is something the matter, Kagome?" He asked. Kagome was silent for a bit until she answered.

"I... I can't really say, Hector." She looked at him. "I just... have some stuff to think over." Zero didn't want to pressure her so decided to let it go for now. Kagome thought for a whole before coming to a conclusion.

She was going to hide this secret for as long as she could. As long as they never questioned.

"Hey, Kagome. How did your leg heal up quickly?"

Ah, the Kamis hate her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Stanley gave her a 'try me' look. "Okay, fine. I uuuuh heal very fast."

"Really?" Stanley gave her a disbelieving look.

"Okay! I am a miko! I am a pure, spiritual Japanese priestess with healing powers! Happy?" She exclaimed. Realising what she said, kagome covered her mouth. "Oh crap."

"I can actually see that you're not lying." Stanley said. "I see it in your eyes."

"I know I know. I am officially loco." She sighed. "Wait, what?"

"He said he believes you. So do I." Zero gave her a reassuring smile. "Besides, we know you have other secrets. When you're willing to tell us then please do. You can count on us."

"Well... I... you... Thank you. Arigato so much." Kagome smiled and looked at the ground. "Soooo..."

"I'm just curious on what you have to tell us." Stanley chuckled again. Kagome laughed nervously.

_"I can't tell them about my family blood bond with Shippo."_


	13. My buddies

It was night time and Zero and Stanley were sound asleep. Everything was quiet. Kagome sat on a rock, looking up into the sky.

_"I guess since their asleep I can stretch my other form." M_aking sure they were asleep she ran off far away from them before blue fire enveloped her body. It disappeared to reveal black Fox ears ontop of her head, a bushy black tail, claws, fangs, a red stripe on each cheek and red streaks in her hair.

"Here I go." She murmured and sprinted off into the distance, laughing joyfully. She twirled, leaped, danced and skipped, feeling free and... wild! It's been a while since she went into her true form. Kagome just felt better. She would feel brilliant if people would accept her in this form. She stopped, the way she was being so childish reminded her of Shippo. Her dear little Shippo. She collapsed to her knees, sobbing.

"Shippo, gomenasai. Please, matte(wait for me). I will be back."

_Later on that night when Kagome comes back(in her human form of course)_

"G-guys! I didn't think you'd be awake." Kagome stammered.

"Yeah. Something the matter, Kagome?" Stanley asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No. Nothing's wrong." She replied. Zero blinked at her.

"What's up with that red strand of hair?" The 13 year old asked. Kagome looked at her shoulder. Crap!

"A-ah.. Oh oh no," She laughed nervously. "This... is a bit of string from one of my clothes."

"But you're not wearing red." Stanley pointed out.

"And how do you know? Who knows? Maybe I'm wearing red underwear so ha!" She replied. "Okay, I just made things a bit awkward."

"Yeah." Zero chuckled. "Yeah, you did."

"Oh well it's just a word. Underwear. Everyone has 'em." She scoffed. The three of them sat together.

"I'm sorry about getting you sent here." Zero apologized. Stanley shook his head.

"It's fine. Besides, I'm glad you threw them at me." Zero looked at him weirdly. "If you never did then I would've never met you or Kagome. I'm happy."

"D'awwwww! Thank you, Stanley! I.m glad I met you too! You as well, Hector! Ne," She hugged both boys. "Your my buddies!"

_"You'll always be my buddies."_


End file.
